The present invention relates to a circuit for controlling (at least) an inductive load, in particular an electro actuator, such as a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a control circuit of the type comprising                a source of dc voltage,        a first electronic switch, interposed between a first terminal of the voltage source and a corresponding first terminal of the load,        a second electronic switch interposed between the other or second terminal of the load and the other or second terminal of the source,        a current recirculation device, including a diode connected between the first terminal of the load and the other or second terminal of the voltage source, to allow a circulation of current in the load when the first switch is open, and        an electronic control unit arranged to control the switches in a predetermined manner.        
A control circuit of the above-defined type is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,356.
In prior art, in such control circuits the current recirculation device is typically a diode, in particular a diode having a high speed and a low direct voltage drop, such as a Schottky diode.